


这女人的味道竟然该死的甜美

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 真香警告；童贞王永失童贞；口嫌体正直；日完就跑真刺激
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Relationships: 玛格奈/原创女主
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	这女人的味道竟然该死的甜美

这是一个石洞，除了必要的生活用品，这里简单得不像一个女人的住处。  
玛格奈打量着四周，后脑勺仍然钝钝得疼，伴随着轻微却烦躁的耳鸣，当他现在没有精力去关注这些。  
山洞里只有他一个人，他被紧紧捆缚在和这里格格不入的铁质椅子上已经好几个小时了，这对他来讲无疑是一种屈辱。  
如娜玛呜咽哭声的夜风蹿进洞里，面前篝火跳跃起来，迸溅出点点火星，有一些落到了玛格奈衣服的边角，那里很快被烧灼开了一个焦黑的小洞。  
这里离火堆太近了。他意识到，尝试着蹬了蹬因长时间捆绑而血液不畅的腿。  
钢铁和石块摩擦发出刺耳的声音，与此同时他的重心向侧边倒去，和椅子一同摔倒在冰冷的石面上。  
“呸——”他吐出嘴里粗糙的砂砾，双手在背后努力拧着圈想要挣脱绳索的束缚。  
“别白费劲了。”风将那个讨厌的声音送到他耳边，然后是一阵专属于猎人的轻巧脚步声。  
玛格奈使劲扭过脑袋和身体，想把自己翻过来，但声音的主人比他动作更快。  
——那是一个女人，火光跃动在她墨绿的发梢和眼瞳，衬得那些属于答兹噶部的特征漆黑得犹如深潭。  
玛格奈恶狠狠瞪着她，心里暴怒的野兽在咆哮。  
女人走过来，颇有些吃力得将他扶起来，然后弯起眼睛开始微笑。  
他想起几个小时前，在从模儿部回奥罗尼部的路上，她也是用这样人畜无害的笑容欺骗了他，在他杀光了围困她的几只饿狼之后，毫无征兆的，被身后的她暗算了。  
“你很强壮，”她用袖子擦去玛格奈脸上的尘土，“能让一头耗牛昏睡半天的药剂只能在你身上持续几个小时。”  
他冷哼了一声，偏过头不屑于和她讲话。  
“不过没关系，”她自顾自说下去，玛格奈察觉脖子那里被轻微刺痛了一下，他飞快转过头，正好瞧见她将一枚长针别回自己的腰带里，“我有的是办法让你乖乖听话。”  
“你想干什么！”他愤怒地说，绷紧的肌肉在短短几个呼吸间被松懈下来，他的手脚也失去了力气。  
“你说我想干什么？”她笑眯眯地看着他生气的样子，学着调戏女人的流氓一样捏住他的下巴，朝他吹了个口哨，“她们说没有男人会愿意嫁给我，那我偏偏就要征服草原上最强的男人给她们看！”  
确实，她的身形比草原上的寻常女性都要矮小，而她认为他是草原上的最强者也令他心底滋生了一丝愉悦，但这并不能让玛格奈原谅她。  
“如果要打架就堂堂正正的来，用这些肮脏手段算什么真本事？”他被迫抬起头，一心想要激怒对方，“难道你们答兹噶部就只会背后阴人吗？”  
“我们只是擅长狩猎。”她耸了耸肩，不为所动，“而且我知道另一种让人快乐的‘打架’方式哦。”  
“什么？”  
“别小看我，我偷看过姐姐们的帐篷，什么都知道。”说着她一把扯掉了他的腰带。  
玛格奈只觉得身上一松，凉凉的夜风滚过了他裸露的胸膛……和大半个屁股。  
“谁、谁允许你这么做的！”他震惊地瞪大眼睛，目光跟要吃人似的，“快住手！否则我就拧断你的脖子。”  
“那你倒是来啊。”她满不在乎地说，伸手解开了自己腰侧的纽扣。  
那件外袍滑落下来同时，白皙的身体毫无保留地展现在他眼前。  
玛格奈吃了一惊，赶紧闭上眼睛，“快穿上！你不是我的月神！你这是在玷污太阳神之子……”  
他的话被打断了，因为那个女人惊叫了一声，“为什么这么小？”  
“你说什么！”他暴怒地吼道。  
她仿佛听不见他，只是瘪了瘪嘴，略带失望地说：“而且好丑哦。”  
“你说什么？再敢说一遍试试！”玛格奈气疯了，拼命摇晃着上身，却只能发出一点点动静。  
她突然叹了一口气，摸了摸他的脑袋，“你一定活得比我更辛苦吧，害怕被族人耻笑，小心翼翼地掩瞒真相……”  
“住口！”他凶狠地瞪大眼睛，“你给我过来！”  
女人下意识想用双手捂住自己的胸，对上玛格奈愤懑而嘲讽的眼神又硬气地放下了手，还刻意挺了挺上身，“怎么样？你的月神有我这么大嘛？那个叫其日娜的小丫头，完全没发育好嘛！”  
“闭嘴，不许你侮辱我的月神！”即使嘴上这么说，玛格奈的视线却像被黏住了一样，完全无法从她白皙的胸口处挪开。  
从来没有人告诉过他女人的胸部就像两只跳脱的白兔，看起来非常滑嫩可口。  
“凭什么要我听你的？搞清楚状……诶等等，这玩意儿变大了！”她吃惊地盯着那里，蹲下身凑了过去。  
玛格奈吞咽了下口水，嘴上不饶人，“哼，无知！”  
她凑得很近，像是要努力弄清楚原因，轻柔的鼻息拂过隐秘的部位，那里瞬间又胀大了几分。  
他的心底突然滋生出了一种渴望，这种渴望来得凶猛强烈，比草原上最火辣的烈酒都要醺人。  
“再大下去就塞不下了啊……”隐约中他听见对方的抱怨。  
“你……”玛格奈深深呼吸了几口，对上她投来的好奇眼神，“你舔一下它……”  
“你说什么？”她不可置信地望着他，“想让我听你的话舔这么丑的‘毛虫’？不可能！你做梦唔唔——”  
她噼里啪啦说了一长串，玛格奈听得脑阔疼，干脆挺了挺腰，充血的“小玛格奈”正好堵住了她的嘴。  
世界清净下来，而被包裹的部位传来的湿润温暖的触感一下子冲击了他整个感官，潜意识里令他想要得到更多更深入的东西……  
“呸呸呸——”  
但总有人跟他对着干。  
她看起来气得不轻，直起腰后对着他脸上就是一拳，虽然那力道对他来说不痛不痒。  
“你真是——真是——”她的胸膛剧烈起伏，气到说不出话。  
玛格奈并不在意这些，他直勾勾地盯着她胸前颤动的软肉，满脑子都是层出不穷的疯狂念头，他想要将这对白兔用力捏在手里或是啃咬几口；想要重重压倒她，狠狠抚摸她，听她对自己哭叫……那些念头刺激得下体都开始隐隐胀痛，急切地需要寻找一个宣泄口。  
玛格奈将发红的眼睛看向她，但对方全然没有领会，回瞪了他一眼后，从口袋里翻出一块布料强行塞进他嘴里，凶狠地对他说，“你只是个俘虏而已！再敢得寸进尺小心我——”她举起拳头威胁性地在他眼前晃了晃，没说后半句话。  
做完这一切后，她忽然伸手扶住他的肩，跨坐到他腿上，另一只手摸索到他的胯间，握住了已经高高抬起头的部位。  
玛格奈的身体僵住了，他听到她倒吸了一口凉气，嘴里嘟囔着什么，但更多的关注点却在“小玛格奈”上。  
她带着凉意的手只能握住他的三分之一，更多的暴露在空气中，但仅仅是这样简单的触碰，那里就已经兴奋地突突直跳。  
玛格奈的内心痛苦极了，他既不甘而愤怒，又有一些隐约的期待，而这些情绪只能通过他嘴里发出的呜声来表达。  
“闭、闭嘴……”她抽空抬头看了他一眼，又低头忙碌手上的“活计”了。  
这对她来说不是一件容易的事，对他来说更不是。  
她不停用“把这玩意塞进去我就赢了”的话来安慰自己，玛格奈却要被那里若即若离的柔软谷底给逼疯。  
他感觉自己等了一个星历，身体里的血液沸腾得像是岩浆，焦灼又狂躁，恨不得将流淌过的地方燃烧成灰烬，甚至他开始怀疑对方对他用的并不是麻醉针，而是什么奇怪的毒药。  
在他几乎无法再承受这些时，“小玛格奈”骤然被一种前所未有的紧致柔软包围，这巨大的刺激来得太快，一下子击溃了他所有的防线，更多更密集的冲动与渴望击中在那一点，让他想要破坏，想要肆虐，想要更多更多……  
女人再抬头时眼眶已经变得湿润，她瘫坐在他的怀里，双手搭在他的肩，额头抵着他的颈窝，细细地喘气。  
她浑身也在颤抖，滑嫩的胸肉紧贴着他，更多的肌肤也重叠着贴在一起，源源不断地传递着微凉的温度。  
是解药么……  
玛格奈的脑海中闪过这个模糊的念头，他不清楚自己是不是也在颤栗，但那像是被不断吮吸和舔舐的快感推动他不断前行，不断升高，仿佛乘着风，乘着浪，飞向极远极高的地方。  
他凭着本能顶胯，坐在他腿上的女人发出猝不及防的惊叫，但那叫声夹带着鼻音，拐着弯似的，异常勾人。  
玛格奈看到她“狼狈”的样子，内心升起一股报复的快感，于是更凶悍地顶胯，将先前脑海中的疯狂念头一一付诸行动。  
他把“小玛格奈”死死钉入这个可恶女人的身体里，令她臣服他的力量下，发出讨饶似的呜咽，浑身颤抖。  
女人只觉得自己每根发丝都被同下体一样被贯穿了，她失去了对身体的掌控，被迫在他身上不断起伏，山洞里回荡着啪啪啪响亮的水声和她失控的呻吟……  
那两团绵软的嫩肉在玛格奈眼前水波一样剧烈抖动，他红着眼，像是在同草原上最凶猛的敌人厮杀。他将脑袋埋入她的双乳间，不断地喘着粗气，上下两个头都发了疯似地往她身体里面挤……  
女人情动的体味比任何一个部族呈献的烈酒都要馨香醉人，而玛格奈还嫌不够，干脆偏过头，张大嘴一口含住了她的乳尖，用力吮吸。  
随着他的动作，女人的小穴猛地一绞。玛格奈发出一声闷声，爽到头皮发麻。  
他尝到了甜头，开始对着白兔又舔又啃，直到上面湿嗒嗒得到处都是他的津液。  
女人的双手不知什么时候环上了他的脖子，蛇一样扭腰，逐渐掌握了节奏。她叫得越来越大声，跟随他的抽插不断拱腰和压胯，动作越来越熟练，而越来越多的体液也从他们交合的部位满溢出来……  
玛格奈逐渐感受到一股几乎要将他骨髓吸干的吸力，他很快在这前所未有的冲击下丧失了理智，因为女人的下体已经开始痉挛似的不断往里收缩，快感正像龙卷风一样从尾椎骨一路席卷上去，伴随着女人最终的尖叫在脑海里炸成无数朵绚丽的烟花……  
恍惚中有一刹那，他的灵魂抽离身体，飘荡在晨曦王座上眺望钟爱的黎明。那些纯白闪烁的繁星渐渐隐入微亮的天空，由深及浅的柔和霞光簇拥着金色巨球跃出地平线，无数温暖的臂膀将世界温柔地拥抱入怀……  
当那股灼热的液体破体而出，玛格奈安静下来，停止了思考，所有的幻象和眼前的一切都离他远去，最终只剩下空茫茫的白——  
等他回过神，洞穴里已经没有了那个女人的踪迹。  
篝火奄奄一息，像吊了口气的老人，为他压榨着为数不多的光与热。  
玛格奈的大腿上留有可疑的血迹，但“小玛格奈”安然无恙。他沉着脸，弄不明白这是怎么回事。  
他挣脱了绳索，在整理衣物时发现自己的腰带被对方带走了。于是他出去寻找了一圈。  
到处都没有那个女人的影子，他又回到洞里等了很久，细细回味着人生第一次和女人奇妙的经历，嘴角不自觉上扬。  
但直到太阳落山都没有等来那个女人，他生气地招来胡鹰，以最快的速度回到了晨曦王座。  
歹都库勒和弟弟们出来迎接他，只看到这位昔日的草原霸主提着裤子从胡鹰上跳下来，脸色阴得像要杀人。  
“给我把那个答兹噶部的女人找出来！”玛格奈咬牙切齿道。  
“女人？哪个女人？”歹都库勒和弟弟们露出迷茫的神情。  
“滚！！都给我滚——！！！”


End file.
